runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperors' City
|items = *100 coins *Hatchet (steel or better) *Knife *Message |kills = Ninja (lvl 101)}} Walkthough The Message of the Shogun To start the quest talk to the shogun and ask him about any quest to do for him, he will say you that he needs to send a message about the war with Oshurakan to the emperor which resides in the city of Kitaroyama, the capital of the kingdom of Chinyang, say him that you can deliver the message and he will give you the message, then you must go the dock and and find a person with a samurai armour, talk him and he will ask you that if you want to go to Koroshima for a price of 100 coins give him the money and you will sail to the town of Koroshima. Getting to Koroshima When you start the journey to Koroshima the captain of the ship will say that he needs to eat something down of the boat and will make you responsible of the ship, then select the rudder and you will start to moving the ship through the sea, beware of the rocks, the coral reefs(you may not want to end like 50% Luke) and some lost junk, every time you crush with an obstacle you will loss 300 hitpoints and 10 hull resistance. After you finish passing the obstacles the ship will arrive to Koroshima and then the captain will appear to say that you made a good job managing the ship will he was eating and relaxing. The Ninja Port Get out of the boat and see around the town notice that all the people are wearing black clothes or a samurai armour keep moving until you find the entrance to the city in the northwest side, if you try to pass a ninja will appear and will not allow you pass without a bamboo staff. Now go the center of the city and you will find three important buildings, katana shop, general store and a bank if you don't have a knife go to the general store there they have an infinite stock. Then run to the east and you will find 3 bamboos cut one and you will get bamboo logs, use the knife with them and you will get 2 options, make them a bamboo staff or make them bamboo dart tips, select the bamboo staff (you can't make bamboo dart tips at the time), then return to the city entrance wearing the staff, the ninja will say that he will let you pass, adverting you of the dangers of the outside of the town, and then the ninja will launch a smoke bomb and will disappear. The Black Ninja The road to Kitaroyama will be easy, with only some level 7 lion-tailed macaques in the way and a level 19 serow, but all will change when your get near the entrance gate of Kitaroyama when a level 101 ninja will jump from the wall of the city and will say that you must get out of their if want to live refuse to leave and he will get out it's black naginata to fight. Strategy The ninja will try to kill you swift and strong, with a powerful 700 damage and a very quick attack speed so be prepared with your bamboo staff, because he will not allow you change weapons if so if you didn't changed the weapon before you will can't do it now. Melee Use the bamboo staff or a katana (if you already have one) those two weapons are more fast than the naginata which only slightly more fast than the halberd.Is recommendable that use an armour that resist the crush attacks because the only type of attack that the ninja will use is the crush ones. Ranged If you are a ranger your will be slayed by the ninja more easily than a goblin by a dragon because you will not have a safe pot to fire the arrows or throwing weapons to the ninja, plus he can avoid the arrows with a smoke bomb. Magic The magic is as difficult as the ranged but with a melee protection prayer you will have the control of the battle enough to leave the ninja with less than the half of life points, use low-level spells to up and then, if you can use a freeze spell of the Ancient Magic to paralyze him and use a very high level spell to finish him. Delivering After killing the ninja the city doors will open and you must run all the way to the center of the city there will be a pair of samurai guards talk to one to let you pass to the royal palace, as soon as you enter a cutscene will happen in which the emperor sits in the throne and you walk to him and give him the message after with he will thank you for the delivery and will grant you the rank of captain of the Ninja Delivery Squad but you will refuse the offer. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Rewards * Access to the Koroshima-Shuxiang Navigation training area. * Ability to make bamboo staffs. * Access to the Navigation skill. * * Access to Kitaroyama and Koroshima. Category:Eastern Lands quest series